Forbidden Thoughts
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Former lady’s man Emmett Cullen went from town player to taken man and soon to be father in a short amount of time. He wouldn’t change a thing about his life he loves every minute of it, except the crazy pregnancy hormones. full summary inside!
1. A little bigger

**Point of View: **Emmett

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Forbidden Thoughts. This is the sequel to Forbidden Fruit. In this story a young couple is experiencing all the firsts of being new parents. I promise you will laugh, you might cry, and you will get angry with me. But In the end you will fall in love with this incredibly realistic story of true love.

**Summary: **Former lady's man Emmett Cullen went from town player to taken man and soon to be father in a short amount of time. He wouldn't change a thing about his life he loves every minute of it, except the crazy pregnancy hormones, which he will never understand. He is doing his best to get along with his former best friend but has trouble keeping his mouth shut at certainty times. Laugh with this couple as they experience all the ups and downs of starting there family.**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight, or Cash money Record's**　

It's been about two months since mine and Bella's life was completely changed. We found out we were going to be parents. She is now sixteen weeks along. I don't know why people say pregnant woman are difficult. Bella was the same as she was before. Tonight was family movie night over at Esme and Carslie's. Something they started after all the drama with Jasper and the family. Esme thinks everyone should be closer.

"_FUCK!" _I heard Bella yell out from our restroom. My first reaction was she was hurt so I jumped up running in. She was standing there in just a black bra with unbuttoned jeans.

"_What's wrong babe?"_ Her cheeks where flush red and she looked frustrated. She pushed pasted me going to our closet. Grabbing another pair of jeans.

"_Emmett can you just get out and let me get ready before we're late?"_ She shut the bathroom door in my face. I shook my head letting it go. She was having a hard time accepting the fact that she was starting to form a baby bump. I told her the other day but she simply denied it and moved on to another conversation. Jasper, Alice and I all were down stairs waiting on Bella.

"_Should I tell her to buy new pants?_" I asked looking at Jasper and Alice.

"_Yeah tell her she really needs new pants the kind with the stretchy material"_ Jasper said not looking away from the TV. Alice smacked his arm.

"_No Emmett don't do that. Just let her figure it out on her own. You don't want to offend her." _I glared at Jasper who had a smirk on his face. We used to be best friends but when he first found out about Bella and me he freaked out. A lot of things were said. He actually hit Bella and things between us where never the same. I would have never forgave him but Bella has a big heart and not only forgave him but let him move in with his daughter. But that is a different story.(Forbidden fruit)Bella descended down the stairs wearing her black leggings with a navy blue shirt that fit loosely all the way down to her hips where it was tighter. Her hair was down and in big wavy curls.

"_You ready Bells?"_ Jasper asked smiling at her.

"_Why? Do I not look ready or something?"_ I could tell she was self-conscious of herself. So I gave her a cat call whistle.

"_Damn baby you look amazing. Is that new?"_ She gave me a warm smile coming over to where we all sat.

"_No it's not new. Do I really look ok?"_ She still smiled but her eyes watched me for my reaction.

"_All I am going to say is when we get home your ganna get it. Lizzy might need to stay the night at Esme's."_ I winked at her. Alice gave me an approving look while Jasper glared at the TV. In front of Bella we try and not show are dislikes for one another. The last time we did she cussed us both out and I didn't get laid for two weeks.

"_Come on we're late." _Bella said handing me my keys. Once we got to Esme's house everyone was there hanging out. The guys where outside and the girls went inside.

"_Em you want to play a game of basketball?"_ Jacob asked as soon as I got there.

"_Yeah man let me have a beer real quick though."_ I said reaching in the cooler taking a seat.

"_So how is my baby cousin?"_ Paul asked taking a drink of his beer.

"_Shit Bella is entering the weight gain phase we all dread as men."_ Jasper said before I could answer. They all laughed already knowing that phase. This was all new to me so I had no idea what they were talking about.

"_Good luck Emmett. She already has an attitude I can only imagine the mood swings she will have. If you cry in the shower one day just remember we all have been through it and it's not her, it's her hormones taking over and they hate men."_ Jared said laughing, all the guys raised there beers to him joining his laugh.

"_Naw, she isn't that bad. She was frustrated but she didn't take it out on me. And when I pointed out she had a little bump she shrugged it off, she didn't go crazy like you guys said she would."_ I said smugly, drinking my beer.

"_Emmett this is your warning. Don't ever mention how big she is getting ever again."_ Jacob through in. "_When I told Katrina she was big she slapped me out of no where."_ Jacob said with wide eyes remembering his experience. "_I don't ever want to have a girl pregnant EVER!"_ I had to laugh at his expression.

"_Thanks for the advice but I think I got it. You guys act like she is transforming into an alien. She is having a baby that's all. She is the same Bella I know and love." _

"_OK fine, your on your own, when you see what we're talking about none of us will help you until you get on your knees and beg,"_ Jared said putting his hand out for me to shake as if it was a bet. Once I did he gave me an evil look. A few beers later Emily came outside to get us for dinner. Bella was on the couch rocking Lizzy to sleep. So I walked in there being the caring boyfriend I was.

"_Baby are you hungry? Want me to make you a plate?"_ I smiled in awe at her. I loved seeing her with Lizzy. She was going to be an amazing mom. Our baby was one lucky kid; too bad luck wasn't on my side today.

"_Why would you ask that?"_ Bella said sharply in a whisper.

"_Because the food is done."_ I said really not prepared for what happened next.

"_Oh so there is food and you automatically think I am hungry. I'm just a fat cow that has to eat every time food is around."_ She started at me expressionless.

"_Ugh no. We haven't had dinner yet."_ I said slowly truly confused by her hostel tone. Bella laid Lizzy down walking up to me.

"_Just fucking admit it Emmett! Wait you already did the other day when you pointed out my gut. You're disgusted with me well you know what Emmett I'm pregnant and pregnant people get fat. You should have thought about my fucking weight before you spilt your seed inside me."_ She was full blown pissed off now raising her voice.

"_Woo hold on a minute. All I did was asked if you wanted a plate of food."_ I snapped back in a defensive tone.

"_I don't need food 24/7 jerk! I haven't even gained that much weight yet you're already grossed out by it. Do you miss my flat stomach? You do know I'm going to get like three times bigger. I see the way you looked at me in the bathroom today. You think I'm a fat cow."_ She was yelling at me now. I stepped back with my hands in front of me defensively.

"_Don't put words in my mouth Bella. Fuck all you had to say was you weren't hungry."_ I saw everyone trying not to look at us but they were. The girls looked concerned while the guys looked amused.

"_And don't say I'm wrong Emmett. Why didn't we have sex last night? It's because of my gut isn't it?"_ Bella said in a demanding tone. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down before I spoke to her in a calm unthreatened manner.

"_Baby listen to me. The amazing glow you have gotten since you have been caring our child makes my dick twitch every time I see you. Last night I just wanted to hug and love you. We were both tired and had long days of work. I already told you when we go home I'm fucking the shit out of you and as far as me asking if you where hungry I asked because I want to make sure you and the baby are healthy and well feed. I would lose my mind if something happened to one of you, you're too important to me."_ I waited for a reaction. Bella had her arms crossed as she looked at me cautiously; her left hand covered her eyes before she looked at me again letting out deep breath of air. She came over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"_I'm sorry. I just have been feeling a little fat lately. It's not your fault. I don't know what came over me."_ She said snuggling her nose in my neck.

"_Its ok baby, don't worry about it. You do need to get stretchy pants but only because the baby is growing and I don't think he or she is too comfortable with your waist line pushing in." _I held my breath hoping she wouldn't have another out burst.

"_I know. Esme already told me. I guess I'll go shopping on my next day off with Alice."_ She gave me a small peck before taking my hand into the kitchen. Where I smiled smugly at the guys who are dying to see me beg for help. I took a seat while she made our plates of food. I never understood when people said pregnant girls had a glow to them until I looked at her right now. She really had a different light to her now a day. Dinner was funny as always, but after dinner Bella could barely keep her eyes open as she leaned into my shoulder on the couch. I watched her for a while trying not to laugh at her fighting to keep her eyes open.

"_Come on babe, let's get you home and put you to bed."_ I said mentally thinking about fucking the shit out of her and really putting her to bed. She groaned a few times before she finally got up. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her too me.

"_You're still getting it Ma."_ I whispered in her ear nibbling on her ear lob. She giggled leaning into me.

"_You have to wake me up first."_ She yawned taking my hand in hers. We said our goodnights to the family and I drove us home, speeding a little. I was ready to get some action. As soon as I shut our room door I attacked Bella's lips and neck, pulling her leggings down. While she pulled her shirt off. Her hand started to rub over my already hard dick while my hands roamed over her body. I pushed her to the bed not wanting to waist anytime; I knew exactly how to wake her up. I bent down to my knees spreading her legs kissing and sucking on her legs. Her hand found my hair while she let out a low moan. She was as anxious as I was to get things started between us so I drove in to her sweet juices giving her the pleasure she needed and deserved.

"_Em, fuck, I need you inside me! Fuck me!"_ She panted out rocking her hips up and down. I climbed up to her kissing her on the way up. She through a leg over my shoulder waiting for me to fill her. Her eyes where glazed over with lust.

"_You want it baby?"_ I asked teasing her rubbing my head over her clit.

"_Yess"_ She hissed out bucking her hips into me. I eased into her watching her face as I filled her pussy walls. I pulled back this time being more force full when I trusted back in her. I figured we had a couple hours before Alice and Jasper came home so I took advantage of the time and made her scream my name repeatedly. Five orgasms and one nut later I collapsed on the bed looking over at a fully satisfied Bella.

"_You're fucking amazing baby. I can't get over how well you move with me."_ She rolled over on to my chest.

"_You're a beast." _She laughed a tired laugh playing with my chest. I laughed closing my eyes.

"_I love you don't you ever forget that. You should be embracing your pregnancy not fighting it."_ I whispered into her hair.

"_I love you too rock star. I just feel fat and when I gained weight last time Edward was-"_ I stopped her right there. It hurt me as much as it hurt her when she talked about Edward making her lose her first baby. Edward was her ex boyfriend. That guy was a real piece of shit. He beat her while she was pregnant with her first child. At seven months he beat her so bad she lost the baby and was in the hospital for two months. Not a lot of her family knew she was even pregnant then because she wasn't too close to them back then.

"_Love I'm not him. I want you to be big and healthy. Don't think other wise."_ She moved so she could see my face.

"_Will you still love me when I'm huge? Will you still want to have sex with me? I'm scared to lose you. You have been with so many beautiful girls. I'm afraid you'll find another sexier one while I'm grotesque."_ I let out a sigh not liking the insecure Bella laying next to me.

"_Yes I was with a lot of other girls, some of them were hot, but none of them compare to you in anyway shape or form. You're the love of my life, what can be sexier then you having my baby. You have nothing to worry about. You're all I want and need."_ I meant it to; she was my life everything I do is for her, even if she didn't want to believe it. She means everything to me, I'm nothing with out her, and the one time I had to live with out her were the worst days of my life.

"_In that case can you go get me an orange?"_ Bella laughed wiggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled over so I was hovering over her, kissing her neck.

"_Does my baby want an orange?"_ I laughed at her request, which was a first.

"_No our baby wants one." _She giggled taking my hand placing it on her belly. I hadn't really noticed how hard her stomach was until now. I looked up at her with curious eyes then moved down to her belly, gently rubbing my nose over it.

"_Does it hurt you at all?"_ I asked truly curious. I didn't know shit about pregnancies.

"_I get cramps from when the baby grows but that's it."_ She was playing with my hair; I kissed her belly getting up to go get her an was sitting in the kitchen with his lap top when I walked in.

"_Can't sleep?"_ I asked really not caring.

"_No, not with all the moaning and groaning, you need to be careful man seriously that's my niece or nephew in there."_ I stopped what I was doing to look at him.

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_When Katrina was pregnant with Lizzy I almost dented her head from going to deep. The doctor said I was only an inch away from brain damaged and it sounded like you where pounding the hell out of Bella."_ I started to have trouble breathing. I mean it made sense the baby was right there. I could seriously hurt it.

"_Jasper don't fuck with me."_ I gave him a serious tone.

"_I'm not fucking idiot it happens, sex and pregnancies are really risky."_ He said with a serious face looking at me.

"_Why wouldn't Bella tell me that?"_ I asked leaning against the counter not being able to deal with the fact I could have given my child brain damage.

"_Listen don't freak her out by saying anything, just take my word for it, I know you think its weird I'm trying to help you out but it is my sister and niece or nephew so I'm doing it for them."_ He shut he lap top walking away. Shit I needed to be more careful, maybe this would be harder then I thought. I peeled Bella's orange in a daze before coming back up stairs preying I didn't hurt them

_**So here is the long a waited sequel!! What do you think so far? Hope you like it review and let me know if you want more!!**_


	2. Did that just happen?

Point of View: Bella

Hope you like this chapter.. Leave some feed back on what you think so far, also suggestions are welcomed. You know how much I love reviews!!!!!!! Hint Hint

I laid in bed while Emmett went to get me the orange I was suddenly craving. I looked down at my expanding stomach remembering the last time I was pregnant. I was so lonely then, even though I had a boyfriend and people who cared around me I felt alone. Edward was such a jerk to me. The minute I started to gain weight he asked me to stop eating so much even though I barely ate as it was. The bigger I got the more disgusted he was with me. I started to feel a bit guilty too. My daughter didn't stand a chance at life with Edward as a father, and here I am having another baby with a wonderful man who loves me. I rubbed my belly trying to push my fears away and to just enjoy being pregnant. My eyes were getting droopy waiting for Emmett. I was cuddling with his pillow when he came back in.

"_You wanted it peeled not cut right?"_ He asked in the strangest tone.

"_Yea that fine."_ He crawled back into bed turning the TV on while I started to eat my orange. Emmett's eyes darted over to me ever few seconds. Making me feel like he could see the fat on me growing, causing me to get upset. I set my orange down. "_What's the matter rockstar?"_ I asked looking at him channel surfing.

"_Nothing Babe, you ok? You are feeling ok?"_ He was sitting up looking me over.

"_Yea I'm fine, why are you acting so weird?"_ I asked slowly.

"_I'm not Bella I'm just tired. When is your next appointment?_"He half smiled at me.

"_Next Monday. Are you coming?"_ I cuddled up next to him feeling an awkward tension with him.

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world." _Emmett sounded nervous, maybe I was paranoid. I pulled the blanket up going to sleep. While Emmett watched TV.I woke up before Emmett did; I had to get to work before everyone else did. I was so tired yesterday that I didn't finish all my paper work. All I fit into right now where legging and I only had three pairs, so I would have to go shopping soon. I was feeling a little dizzy today. I had to keep stopping doing my hair to let it pass. Once I started on my make up, I started to feel nauseous. I stood in front of the sink hoping it would pass, I began to feel clammy and I stared to sweet. Next thing I knew I was running for to bathroom. This was really the first time I threw up during my pregnancy. I gagged a few times before it came up. When I was done, I sat down leaning against the counter Emmett was standing here looking like I was dying or something.

"_Do you have to watch me puck Em?"_ I asked lazily.

"_Bella I think we should go to the doctor."_

"_Emmett you're over reacting, it's normal to be throwing up."_

"_But you haven't until now something might be wrong."_ He bent down to my level moving my hair out of my face. I thought it was cute how concerned he was but it still bothered me at the same time.

"_Babe it's ok. I feel fine. Our appointment is in a few days. Help me up I have to finish getting ready."_ I held out my hands for him to take.

"_Your not going to work like this. Are you serious baby? You need to take it easy."_ Emmett said pulling me up to my feet.

"_Emmett knock it off. I threw up big deal."_

"_What if you need to throw up while you're on the freeway and you crash?"_

"_Emmett-"_ He interrupted me putting a finger to my lips while he was already on his phone.

"_Wayne talk to Bella, she is throwing up all over the place talking about going to work. What if she crashes on the freeway do you want to be responsible for that?"_ My jaw dropped with how Emmett was talking to Wayne. Sure, he was a close friend of mine but fuck he was still my boss. Wayne takes work really serious, and he was on tour so I'm sure he doesn't want to bothered with Emmett freaking out. I work For Cash Money Records. It's Lil Wayne's Label. He is one of my best friends and even though he is, only a few years older he is the father figure I never had. If you ask him, I'm his other daughter. Emmett handed me his phone with urgency.

"_Hello?"_ I said annoyed glaring at Emmett.

"_What up Ma, if you're feeling sick you can take the day off no worries."_ I rolled my eyes turning away from Emmett, looking in the mirror fixing my hair.

"_I'm fine, just a little morning sickness. Emmett is freaking out because he has never seen me throw up before"_

"_I remember freaking out about every thing when Toya was pregnant, at least he is worried. Cut him some slack and don't be so hard on him."_

"_Ok, I am but this is ridiculous I have work to do."_

"_Tell me what you need and I'll have them fax it over to you. Just for today take it easy let him see your ok, let his nerves calm down."_ I looked at Emmett through the mirror he had his arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"_I need to do some shopping anyway."_ I gave in turning my glare into a warm smile at Emmett. "_That's my girl. Listen I have to go but call me if you need anything. Ok love deuces"_ I hung up giving Emmett the phone back.

"_You know if I have to call out I think you should too. I might need you to take care of me."_ I pouted my lip.

"_I need to make money babe, we are having a baby that does take money." _His arms were still crossed and his forehead was creased with worry.

"_I make about as much as you if we need money so bad I should go to work."_ Emmett glared at me, trying to hold back a smile.

"_Your such a pain in the ass you know that?"_ He stepped forward kissing my forehead.

"_So are you taking to day off or am I going in?"_ I said reaching for my toothbrush.

"_Neither, Go have a girls day off with Alice."_ Emmett smacked my ass walking away pulling down his boxers to jump in the shower. A wave of heat washed over me, as I got frustrated. Nope he doesn't win that easy. I'm pregnant not dying; I grabbed my purse and walked to my car. I hurried off before he got out the shower and realized I was gone. I had just got on the freeway when Emmett texted me.

_~You're in so much shit when you get home! You better not be reading this and driving I swear I have never been so mad at you. CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THERE NOT A MINUTE SOONER! ~_He couldn't be that mad at me, right. He needs to understand that I'm not handy caped. About a half hour later, I was pulling in to the studio when I got another text.

_~Stop acting a fool, that boy is worried about you, what are you trying to prove? ~ _

It was Wayne. I parked the car and called him first just to get some advice.

"_Why are you making things hard on Emmett? I know you're going throw the physical changes and all but being a first time dad having no idea what the hell is going on is hard as hell."_ My eye brows furrowed, he was on Emmett's side.

"_He is acting like I'm glass. He was fine yesterday and all of a sudden he is freaking out."_

"_Because he is worried he knows a lot can go wrong he just doesn't know the symptoms are. Cut me some slack Ma."_ Wayne was clearly frustrated with me, knowing he was upset made me feel like crap. I started to cry silent tears while I listened to him. "_I know it's frustrating for you too but you guys need to work together on this other wise you'll fall apart. I know baby girl I know it's hard for you because of what happened with you last time but Emmett isn't going to hurt you or the baby."_ I was whipping my tears away hating how he was always right about everything.

"_Just let me finish the stuff I didn't do yesterday and grab what I need to do stuff at home."_ I sniffled opening my car door.

"_Listen I want you to take today and tomorrow off just to show Emmett your ok. Let him get comfortable with the situation."_

"_Wayne I'm 16 weeks why is he freaking out now?" _

"_I think the fact that you're showing a little now and seeing you actually get sick might have hit him all at once." _

"_Ok I'll go home and I'll talk to him tonight."_

"_He called off sick because he is worried about you. Do you want me to call him and talk to him?"_

"_No, I'll talk to him when I get home. I'll call you tonight love you."_

"_Love you too Ma." _We hung up and I felt so horrible. I walked in the building going straight to my office getting my things together. My phone started to ring I answered it right away.

"_Em I'm sorry I left I'm on my way home."_ I said before I even said hi.

"_So you got there ok then." _His tone was flat; I couldn't tell how upset he really was.

"_Yeah, I'm getting my work and heading back and I took tomorrow off." _Emmett really was pissed off at me because he just hung up. I walked out with my work not saying hi to anyone. I hurried home hoping Wayne called him anyway. I hated fighting with Emmett. When I walked in, he was laying on the couch. I set all my stuff down going over to him.

"_Hi babe."_ I said cautiously sitting by his feet. He looked at me then looked away.

"_Leave me alone I don't want to yell at you right now."_ I could tell he was fighting the anger.

"_Babe I'm sorry. I feel bad please don't be mad." _I rubbed his leg but he moved it away from me.

"_You're sorry? All I fucking ask is you take one day off to see how your fucking morning sickness goes but no you have to be a spoiled hard headed bitch about it."_ Emmett snapped getting up.

"_I know I just-"_ He cut me off.

"_Just what? Your carrying my baby too, you need to realize it's not just you anymore it's us. Were a family now, why are you being so stubborn about this? So your getting bigger it happens grow up, stop being fucking selfish"_ Emmett walked out to the back yard where his dog was. I followed him outside.

"_I'm not selfish Emmett you're over reacting about everything."_ I snapped back getting anger with him.

"_I don't know what I'm doing Isabella! Have no idea what the hell to expect. It would be nice if you would help me out instead of assuming I have a natural instinct about this. I told you from the begging I wouldn't make a good dad are you happy now! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!"_ Emmett started yelling at me while he feed his dog.

"_So you're saying you don't want the baby now?"_ I asked hurt.

"_AHH oh my god that not what I said FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! FOR ONCE IN OUR FUCKING RELATIONSHIP JUST LISTEN TO ME!"_ He screamed in an emotional out burst.

"_Stop yelling at me."_ I started to cry but he didn't seem to notice.

"_Are you going to fucking listen or put words into my mouth?"_ He snapped talking throw his teeth.

"_Yes."_ I whispered whipping my face.

"_I want you, I want our baby, that all I think about is you and the baby and the great life where supposed to have. I have no idea about anything that is going on, you don't throw up. I have seen you on the verge of alcohol poisoning and you didn't throw up. You're stronger then that so yeah seeing you actually throw up freaked me out."_ Emmett was pacing back and forth.

"_I'm sorry, I'll take it easy and you can call Wayne and talk to him about questions you have and everyone else is here for both of us too."_ I moved closer to him.

"_I don't want them to be there. This is our life, this is our experience, and I want you to be there."_ He seemed a little calmer now. He still wouldn't let me touch him though.

"_Ok, I'm sorry. Were in this together, I didn't realize I was shutting you out."_Emmett looked at me then sighed looking away.

"_Are you feeling better at least?"_ He asked putting a hand on my stomach.

"_Yeah, a little I'm actually really hungry."_ I stood there letting him bond with my belly.

"_Let's go get something to eat then go shopping for maternity clothes. Then I want to stop at Barns N Noble to get a book Wayne told my to read." _Emmett bent down lifting my shirt to see my stomach, as uncomfortable as I was a let him, I watched him curious about what he was doing. He put both his hands on my stomach pressing his lips on me. Leaving his lips on my for a while. Before he put his forehead in place of his lips. I was quiet watching him. He stood up taking my face with his hands.

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you, I think I needed to yell at you for you to listen."_ He kissed me still holding my face in place.

"_I think I needed to be yelled at too, plus it was hot, maybe we should go up stairs for awhile."_ I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"_No, we need to feed you and the baby get some shopping done, maybe tonight."_ I wanted to argue with him but I was really hungry so I left it alone. We enjoyed the rest of the day off, shopping or clothes, I bought a new comforter for the bed and we looked at some baby stuff. Emmett wants to wait to buy stuff until we know what where having. I couldn't wait to find out. For Emmett to call us a family, it gave me a completely new meaning of our relationship, I felt a lot better about everything. I guess I really did just needed to be yelled at.


	3. Where having what?

**Point of view: **Emmett

**Author's note: **I just want to say how happy I am to see returning reviews from Forbidden thoughts. You guys Rock!! Thank you! Thank you to all you who review! Enjoy

"_Emmett come on go deeper" _Bella's tone lost all seduction to it while I softly trusted into her careful not to go the whole way. I didn't want to upset her in anyway so I shut her mouth by kissing her. She bucked her hips into me wildly, making me groan out from want. If I told her how dangerous Jasper said this could be, she would want to stop completely. Does that make me selfish from wants to have sex knowing the dangers of it? I mean I'm being extra careful I'm barely putting my tip in. "_Emmett what's wrong?"_ Bella asked moving her hips forcing me to go deeper.

"_Nothing baby, I just want it to last."_ I started to kiss her neck keeping my steady pace, honestly doing it like this felt really good.

"_Well I want you to fuck me, come on baby I need this."_ She moaned pulling on my hair driving me crazy. I ignored her focusing on what I was doing. Bella's hands flew down a second later to the sides of the bed.

"_Get off me Emmett."_ I jumped up thinking I hurt her.

"_What's wrong did it hurt?'_ I asked sitting on my knees.

"_You never went in all the way how could it hurt?'_ She rolled over annoyed with me. I laid next to her still hard.

"_I'm sorry; I think I'm just tired."_ I kissed her shoulder and back But her elbow flew back right in to my guy. I yelled out in pain while she got up putting her close on. She didn't even look at me as she walked out the door. So I got up throwing my basketball shorts on going after her.

"_Babe what's wrong "_She stopped in the hallway to the living room.

"_It's been three fucking weeks since we have had sex Emmett; you come home late your always tired. You where touching me as if I had some disease right now. Why don't you tell me what's wrong." _She spoke moving towards me in a threaten way.

"_It's tax season Bella, and I have been tired. So have you."_ I said shrugging me shoulders.

"_Emmett you have never been able to go with out with me, the last time I cut you off you almost cried, you begged on your keens. All of a sudden I'm pregnant and your tired, sounds like bullshit to me." _She tuned walking into the living room in a pout. I can't believe where fight about sex right now, I love sex you all know I love sex, I can't live with out it and here I am turning it down. I had to tell her why, Even if it meant no sex until the baby was born.

"_Baby it has nothing to do with you ok?"_ Alice and Jasper where in the living room. "_Come on lets talk up stairs."_ I held out my hand to her, Alice was trying not to look at us but I could tell she was worried.

"_Go fuck your self Emmett!"_ Bella crossed her arms watching the TV. I rubbed the back of my neck not knowing what to do.

"_Baby, I LOVE YOU! I think we need to have a talk." _I said in my innocent tone hoping she would take the bait. Bella jumped to her feet pointing her finger at me.

"_Don't you fucking say I love you to me you fucking Jerk? I can't stand you sometime I swear to god say any other fuck word and I'll call my cousin's to kick your ass. You fucking idiot how dumb do you think I fuck am Emmett?"_ I opened my mouth to say something but she went off again. "_What the fuck did I just fucking say AHH SLEEP ON TH E COUCH DOG. I FUCKING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW GO TO HELL GO FUCK BAYLE WHO EVER THE FUCK THAT IS YEA THAT'S RIGHT I SAW THE FUCKING TEXT MESSAGE. 'LUNCH WAS GREAT THANKS NEXT TIME MY TREAT OR YOU CAN BE MY TREAT' FUCK YOU!_" My mouth dropped open not knowing what just happened. I watched her walk away up the stairs, Alice followed her. I stood there dumb founded; Bayle was someone I worked with. There could never be anything going on with us, Bella is crazy to think that. I mean ok Bayle is a little flirtiest but fuck no I would touch that with a ten-foot poll.

Jasper was looking at me with raised eyebrows. "_What happened man?"_ He asked not really interested.

"_Jasper she wants me to do her harder and I'm trying not to freak her out about it but look at how she reacted."_ I plopped down on the love seat stressed out.

"_Don't worry about it, it's the hormones she will come down in awhile and apologize."_ I hope he was right I watched the clock going by hoping she would come down the stairs. The only one who came down was Alice. I got up to go up stairs.

"_Do you have a helmet or something?"_ Alice asked watching me carefully.

"_No, why?"_ I asked confused.

"_Just ugh, be careful it's a hard hat area up there right now."_ Alice slightly giggled, I groaned not really wanting to deal with this right now. "_I couldn't talk to her, she is really mad."_ Alice finished talking. I looked at Jasper he looked at me telling me to stay quite with his eyes.

I took the door being unlocked as a good sign. Bella was sitting on the chair by the window looking outside.

"_Baby can we talk?'_ I asked praying she calmed down.

"_Fuck you and your talk, I wont let you sweet talk your way out. GET OUT. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Be ready at 9 for my doctor's appointment."_ She didn't even look at me.

"_You don't want me to sleep in here? I'll rub your back the way you like it."_

"_GET OUT!"_ She yelled throwing a picture frame at me. I stood there in shook, she throw the remote at me next snapping me out of it. I ran out the room before she could throw something else. I went to the family room couches and laid down. I wish I could have fallen asleep but I was lonely and it was cold. I stayed up most of the night. I wanted to go into the room but if I did, she might have freak out. And if I woke her up she wouldn't go back to sleep so I forced my self to

stay out on the couch.

The whole way to the doctor's she didn't say a word to me. She never stays mad at me for this long. It made my stomach hurt, I didn't do anything wrong and she might leave me. I remember this pain the first time she left me and went to Atlanta with Wayne. God those were the worst days of my life.

"_Good morning kids. How is everyone feeling today?"_ The doctor came in with a warm smile but it faded when he noticed the tension.

"_I'm feeling great."_ Bella answered laying back. We where having an ultra sound to see how the baby was growing.

"_Well be fore we start are there any questions you would like to ask?"_ The doctor asked looking over at me. I thought about it and I decided maybe it would be easier hearing it from the doctor.

"_I do."_ I said sad that my sex life was about to end completely. Bella glared over at me.

"_Yes Son what is it?"_ The doctor asked giving me an encouraging smile.

"_Can you please explain to the love of my life, how if I go to deep I will dent the baby or poke an eye out, and possible brain damage?"_ Bella sat up interested in what I was say. The doctor looked at me amused; I don't know why he would be.

"_Well actually sex is very healthy for mother and baby. In fact I recommend it. You can't go deep enough to hurt the baby, I'm sorry but that impossible."_ Bella let out a giggle looking over at me.

"_I'm going to kill Jasper."_ I said embarrassed with myself looking at the floor.

"_You will not kill Jasper; it's perfectly fine to have a normal sex life as long as you and your partner are comfortable with it." _The doctor said amused and confusedBella laughed again at my expense. I looked over at her.

"_Jasper said he almost gave Lizzy brain damage because he went to deep. That's why I was being careful and avoiding sex, I didn't want to hurt the baby."_ Bella was now cracking up, the doctor was hiding his laugh, and I swear I have never turned red before but I stood there looking at the floor feeling my face heating up.

"_Jasper is such a jerk, I'm so sorry for yelling at you."_ Bella reached for my hand witch I took happily. "_Jasper is my older brother."_ Bella told the doctor. He nodded in understand meant.

"_I'll kill him. I swear I will. He didn't say anything last night while we fought. I swear Bella call him and tell him not to be home."_ I said joking but I was really serious.

"_Well let's get things started shall we?"_ The doctor said rubbing that jell stuff on Bella stomach.

I couldn't believe how clear the picture of the baby was. It really looked like a baby, I was amazed. I don't know what I was expecting.

"_That's odd." _The doctor said looking at the screen. Bella and I squeezed each other's hand and for a brief second I thought I really did dent the babies for head or something.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked panicked.

"_There is something wrong?"_ Bella's tone matched mine.

"_Well do you see this thumping circle over here?"_ The doctor asked making me light head. It was probably pulsing from where I hit him, they where wrong I hurt our baby; I'll cut my own dick off.

"_Yes."_ Bella answered tighten her grip on my hand.

"_Do you see the same thing over here?" _We both nodded at the same time.

"_It appears that someone has been hiding from us, and doing a good job at it too."_ The doctor said pressing the side of Bella's stomach making the baby move. Then I saw two heads, four arms. That when it dawned on me.

"_Twins!"_ I said in disbelief. My head really stared to spin. I was just getting used to the idea of having one baby and now I'm having too. Bella was crying with joy while I was trying not to pass out. Don't get my wrong I was thrilled but that was unexpected. I herd how hard it is with just one new baby where going to throw a second one in the mix. I was getting worried but the doctor's next words throw all my worries out the window.

"_Looks like your having twin boys."_ I looked at the screen where the doctor was pointing out there man hood. My heart exploded over whelmed with love for my boys, for Bella I actually started to cry.

"_You're not supposed to be the emotional one."_ Bella laughed whipping her tears away. I looked at her laughing at my self.

"_I know but I think I just realized I'm going to be a dad. And you're having my boys. I never though I would be a dad and thanks to you I am."_

The doctor took a few pictures for us and gave Bella some guidelines to follow thank god. She thinks she can do everything normal but I knew she needed to limit her self. She needed to take extra good care of her self. I was going to make sure of it. I need all three of them to be healthy. Once we where in the car I looked at Bella.

"_Do you have any Idea how happy you make me?"_ I asked her feel like such a girl. I didn't think her being pregnant would affect me this much. She smiled me taking my hand over her stomach.

"_Yes, and you make me just as happy." _

"_So you won't mind if I kill your brother then?"_ I asked still pissed off by his prank as amusing as Bella found it, I did not.

"_Don't worry will get him back. But um can we stop at In N out? I'm sort of starving. I skipped breakfast cause I was mad at you." _She had guilty smile I pulled out of the parking lot.

"_We can stop any where you want, As long as we make a plan to get Jasper back."_ I had to admit I was pretty excited to bring her to the dark side of messing with Jasper. I never thought I'd see the day when I would have her help me in pissing him off. Today was defiantly a good day. We got to In N out where Bella ate more then her normal Hamburger and Fries, She almost ate as much as I did and I fucking eat a lot. But it was for her and the babies so I was glad she wasn't afraid to eat. We talked about out plan to get Jasper back, I was actually surprised at just how evil she can be. I was just going to make her be extra loud to piss him off but Bella went a completely different way, I was proud. Jasper wont know what hit him, and the way Bella planned it out was pure genius. Then Alice jumped on bored with the plan so I was excited his own girlfriend was going to help us.

When we got home Bella and I where tired thanks to our long night so we took a nap. When I woke up She was still asleep facing me I could feel the warmth of her stomach against mine. It was nice to know it came from our babies. I couldn't wait to tell everyone I was having boys. I kissed Bella's forehead waking her up. I laughed when she yawned in my face.

"_Do we have any more oranges?"_ She said in a sleep tone.

"_No you ate them like they where M&M's last night. Wanna go to the store with me?"_ I laughed pulling her into my arms. I loved how she snuggled into my chest. She groaned while hugging me. "_I can go babe." _I could tell she didn't want to go but she would just because I asked her.

"_I'm just really sleepy. And I need to make dinner soon. And I want to be here when that asshole gets home." _I squeezed her before getting up. She followed behind me fixing her sweats. The front door shut and we herd Jasper talking to Lizzy while she giggled. Bella looked at me.

"_Just keep your mouth shut, you'll get your revenge."_ She warned me moving past me. Jasper over at her with a pleased smile.

"_Hey sis."_ Bella took Lizzy out of his arms, handing her to me.

"_Don't you hey sis me. What the Jasper?"_ Jasper's eyes darted to me I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"_Bell's what's wrong?" _He asked already looking guilty.

"_You're a liar and a bad brother. Why would you sit there and watch us fight knowing it was _

_over your stupid lie!"_ Bella put a hand on her hip waiting for his answer.

" _I was going to tell him and I knew you wouldn't leave him that easy. Come on it was a joke."_ Jasper played it off like it wasn't a big deal but to Bella it was.

" _Are you fucking kidding me right now? I swear to god if you ever lie in order to brake us up,"_

"_Woo hold on I wasn't trying to brake you up. I was trying to get him to not have sex with you like your some whore. It gives me nightmares hearing you too most nights."_ Bella must have been madder then I thought because she slapped him right across the face, all I thought was where is the camcorder?

"_What the hell Bella?"_ Jasper covered his face ducking because her hand came crashing down again. I was laughing but then she started to cry while she beat on her brother.

"_I'm not a whore, We have good sex if you can't make your girlfriend call out like that then maybe you need lesson. Stop calling me a whore. I have boyfriend who fucks me because where in love and I know who my babies daddy is. Just because you got suckered into marring a whore doesn't make me one!"_ She was yelling, smacking and crying. I put Lizzy in her play pin pulling Bella off Jasper. She buried her self in my chest crying while I rubbed her back.

"_Isabella I didn't call you a whore. I said he fucks you like one." _Jasper was trying to defend himself still rubbing his cheek.

"_I'm telling Paul!"_ Bella yelled out in muffled tears into my chest.

"_Wait NO, don't call Paul Bella I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry really I'll keep my mouth shut for now on."_ Jasper pleaded obviously scared of Paul. He was her older cousin. He was like her bodyguard next to me her protector. I would kick Jasper's ass but she wanted us to get along so I keep my mouth shut like she asked, well demanded.

"_You should have thought about that before you meddled into my life."_ Her tears slowed down. Alice walked in looking around at all of us.

"_What did you two do to her"_ The little pixy pushed me off Bella, puling her into a hug.

"_Shh, it's ok I'm here now what happened."_ Alice was being over dramatic put I think it had to do with the plan we where forming.

"_Jasper is a jerk, He told Emmett he could hurt the babies by having sex with me and then when we fought he didn't say anything and now he called me a fat whore. All I wanted was a fucking orange!"_ I wanted to laugh as Bella added the orange part. She must have been retelling Alice what happened in order for Jasper not to getsuspicious. Alice started to yell at Jasper as Bella ran up the stairs. I freaked out following behind her I mean what if she fell. She was pulling out her phone when Alice busted thought the door with Jasper behind her.

"_Did you say babies? As in plural, more then one?"_ Alice asked confused. Bella nodded yes. Bella and Alice both stared to hug while Alice was practically screaming. Fucking girl's man I swear. A simple congratulations would have worked. Bella told them how we where having boys. Just like that the whole fight was forgotten. I hope she doesn't get even more crazier like the guys said she would because she is already giving me whiplash with her moods.

For once, we just celebrated together; we decided to go out to eat. Jasper and I actually talked and got along; He even paid for dinner witch was odd considering he never did that before. I sat there watching Bella and Alice go on about girl stuff and Jasper and I watched the game, playing with Lizzy. I wonder if maybe the babies will bring us all closer together. I want them to have a big, close family like the one I never had. I want there life to be different from mine, and I will do what ever it takes to give them a better life. I think I am on the right track with having Bella as there mother.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! Love ya**_


	4. Not my toy

**Emmett's point of view:**

We decide to tell everyone about the boys at Esme house at our family night, Everyone was really excited and just happy for us. I was happy for us, but I was really happy for me. I have it all, The girl, the soon to be boys, Bella's mood swings have calmed down, and she is taking easier. Jasper has kept his mouth shut for now, and today is the start of operation Fuck with Jasper. Bella thought of the plan to get even with him for slowing my sex life down with Bella. Alice was in on it as well as Paul, Jared, Emily and Jacob. It might seem a little over the top to you guys but to be honest he needs a good kick in the balls and I couldn't be happier that Bella was the one to do it.

We call this phase one.

"_Rock star can you get the laundry out the drier."_ Bella was laying down staying off her feet like a good girl; even if she was on her lap top working, at least she was where I could keep an eye on her.

"_Yeah babe."_ I got up catching a wink from Alice. I put the basket on the floor and began holding our clothes. Alice and Jasper where watching TV. We where all just hangout today.

"_Em when did you say your next day off was?"_ Alice asked sitting on Jasper's lap.

"_Oh I took off next Thursday."_ I said not paying attention.

"_Oh Bella are you off?"_ She asked getting excited.

"_Oh I get any days off I want Wayne doesn't mind as long as I don't fall behind."_ Bella didn't even look up from her laptop.

"_Yay so it's just us three. I can't wait we should do something."_ Alice clapped her hands together being the over the top enthusiast she was.

"_I was planning on it."_ Bella smirked down at me then to Alice. I picked up a pair of panties.

"_Hey baby remembers these."_ Jasper looked over with a confused look on his face. Bella laughed, and Alice snatched them from me.

"_Those are mine ass."_ I laughed, then stopped.

"_Oh right, sorry."_ I continued folding clothes.

"_Why where those in their laundry?"_ Jasper asked Alice a little pissed off. I'm guessing because I touched her underwear.

"_I must have left them in the drier."_ Alice said simply walking away.

"_Isn't that your second load Emmett?"_ Jasper asked giving me a weird look. I nodded yes and he walked away to find Alice I'm guessing. Bella laughed kicking my back so I would look at her.

"_Those where his favorite pair."_ She said with her giggle that I adore. I sat up pulling her lap top from her setting it on the ground. Before carefully crawling over her to steal a kiss. Bella scooted over so I could lay on the side on her. I started to kiss her neck rubbing on her tits.

"_Mmmmm. You taste so evil, I love it."_ I said into her neck kissing and sucking on it. She started to giggle some more. She seemed more ticklish day. Bella grinded her ass in to me making hard, she turned her head reaching the back of my neck with her hand pulling me into a kiss. My hands glided down her side finding her hip, then sliding in between her legs where I pinched her clit.

"_Get a room."_ I moved my hand still kissing Bella. Jasper was back and sounded disgusted. That was a bounce for me.

"_Leave them alone Jazzy, they are comfortable." _Alice came back in. Bella stopped kissing me but I pulled her by her hip making her feel me against her.

"_Let's go up stairs."_ I whispered in her ear. Licking her ear lob.

"_I have to send this out by 4. When I'm done will go upstairs."_ She said reaching for her laptop. I rested my head on her shoulder sighing out in defeat. I watched her writing up her reports for Wayne getting bored I started to play with her stomach. I put my hand over it moving it back and forth when it suddenly jumped. I jumped up knocking her laptop on the floor.

"_What the fuck are they trying to escape baby are you ok?"_ I said in a rush of panic. Bella sat up looking at me like I was crazy. Alice and Jasper stared at us in silence. I put my hand s in back of my head not knowing what to think.

"_The babies are moving."_ Bella said putting her hands on her stomach. Alice jumped up going to feel while Jasper laughed aloud at my reaction. Then it came together. The babies where moving around. I sat next to Bella; she seemed disappointed. "_They stopped."_ She said moving her hand around trying to get them to move again. Alice went and sat back down.

"_What did it feel like Em?"_ She asked sitting on Jasper's lap. Jasper stopped laughing and smiled at me. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Bella speechless.

"_Did you feel it?"_ I asked her in a whisper.

"_From the inside. They stopped though." _She leaned over to my shoulder.

"_What does it feel like from the inside." _I asked really wanting to know how it felt for her. She smiled a soft smile.

"_Like pop corn popping."_ She laughed rubbing her tummy. Once she moved her hand I put mine back. Another jump happened but this time I kept my hand there as the babies slowly moved back and fourth on her stomach. Bella Gasp with excitement. Alice moved closer to us to see Bella's stomach moving around. You could barely see her stomach moving and the movement as surprising as it was, is very faint.

"_I wanna feel."_ Alice whined, I didn't want to let her I wanted to feel it more but I moved my hand giving her the opportunity. I smiled proudly rubbing Bella's back.

"_They stopped again." _Bella said with a yawn now rubbing my back. "_They love their daddy."_ I couldn't help but smile. My boys only moved for me, I almost tested it again but decided not to press my luck. I picked up Bella's laptop

"_Sorry babe."_ I kissed her forehead handing it to her. "_Do you need anything from the store I'm going to go while you finish up your work."_ Bella gave me a list that seemed to go on forever. On the way to the store, I saw a Toy's R Us. It has always been there but the color's never seemed to jump out at me the way they where right now.

I walked inside feeling like a kid again. I saw a lot of my old toys, and even more of the toys I wished I had growing up. Next thing you know I have a basket of toys and to be fair I bought two of everything. I got Little Tikes Rumbling' Lawn Mowers. When I saw them, I just could picture two little kids pretending to help me with the lawn. Then I got a tea ball set so I could teach them how to play. I saw this learning puppy so I want them to be smart and got them that. Medical kits, tool belts, Robots. I want them to be anything they want to be. Oh and they had some crap called baby Einstein so I got a bunch of DVD's. They had these baby shirts that said double trouble, witch made me laugh so I got that too. I didn't care that I was getting ahead of myself I wanted to make sure my boys got what the deserved and that was the best of everything. They had clothes just for twins. Therefore, I bought a few things. Like a set of ones that say younger& cuter and the other saying Older & wiser. If I where a twin I bet Id argue with him on that subject. The had a set one say chick with little ducks and the other say magnet with a magnet on it. And some thing one and thing two stuff. When I was done, I spent about $500 on everything. I wasn't sure how Bella would react so I decided to keep it in the cab of my Truck witch I was glad it had a cover over it. When I finally got home, it was three hours later. Bella was lying on the bed passed out with a baby name book in her hand. I took the book and went down stairs letting her rest. In the book Wayne is having me read it says that pregnant woman need a lot of sleep, I'm guessing even more with twins.

Bella had all kinds of names highlighted. But they all seemed so obvious if you asked me I would want something more unique. So I took her lap top and started to goggle.

"_What are you doing Em?"_ Alice can and sat next to me

"_Looking up baby names."_ I said giving her a smile. I was really staring to like this whole becoming a dad thing. It just felt right.

" _Can I help."_ Alice said enthusiastically.

"_Yea sure, hey do you think we need two cribs?"_ I don't know why it came up but it did.

"_I don't know lets look it up. Your really getting into this aren't you" _Alice asked patting my back.

"_You have no idea."_ I laughed at myself as I remember all the stuff I bought today. You know how when you goggle something like a million different things pop up well we where chatting and I clicked the first thing that popped up.

"_Oh My God!"_ Alice screamed at the screen, while my mouth hit the floor and my stomach just about came up through my throat. It was like a car crash, I didn't want to see it but I couldn't look away. I swear it was like two kids climb out of there mother ripping her part in the process, I swear when I blinked they high fived each other.

"_My favorite toy is ganna get mutilated."_ I said in a dry sob. We had just watched a home video of twins being broken free.

"_Your toy what about Bella, that's ganna happen to her."_ Alice said in a serious whisper. "_Emmett are you ok?"_ Alice asked waving a hand in front of my face but I couldn't look away.

"_I don't feel too good?'_ I said as my mouth got watery and my head started to spin.

"_Want some water?"_ Alice asked giving me a concerned look. The mention of water brought the image of fluid gushing out of the woman. I shook my head, getting up slowly stumbling over to the rest room where I throw up for the first time in a long time. I sat on the cool floor thinking, 'What the hell did I do to my Bella. I should cut my own dick off'"

"_Em?"_ Alice knocked on the door.

"_Do me a favor."_ I said still in a daze. "_Look up the risk of c-sections for twins please."_ I begged getting up and drinking some sink water.

I walked out refusing to look at the computer.

"_It says 80 percent of woman have c- sections but vaginal is safer." _I was sitting on the couch with my eyes closed.

"_OK here is the deal, this never happened, ok?"_ I said rubbing my eyes.

"_What that you saw the video and puked."_ Alice laughed a nervous laugh knowing she was as freaked out as I was.

"_Yes, I don't need her more insecure about being pregnant and god"_ I sighed. "_Losing my toy.,"_ even I could tell how pitiful I sounded.

"_Thy have a surgery that can fix it you know. I would so do it."_ Alice tried to cheer me up.

"_Alice no more talking about surgery or fixing thing just lets forget it. Maybe it was like a freak birth, yeah , yeah that's what it was a freak birth."_ I said feeling a little better about it.

"_What are you guys up to?"_ Bella walked in and Alice began typing.

"_I'm looking for your baby gift. Emmett was ugh, giving me ideas."_ We both smiled guilty but Bella bought it. I had a lot to think about, I was happy but I was freaking out to. That movie was horrible.

**Loving all the reviews you guys are all amazing****!!**


	5. first kick

**I woke up feeling well rested for once; I noticed Emmett wasn't in the room. He usually comes and lays down with me when I take naps so I went to find him. He was sitting on the couch in the living room with a disturbed look on his face.**

"_**What are you guys up to?**_** I asked walking in seeing Alice and Emmett give each other a tense look. **

"_**I'm looking for your baby gift. Emmett was ugh, giving me ideas."**_** This time they smiled guilty at each other but whatever where up to I just didn't care at the moment. I saw my baby name book next to Emmett on the couch so I went and picked it up taking a seat. Emmett put an arm around me taking a deep breath and coughing. **

"_**Baby, are all the names you highlighted the ones you don't want?"**_** He asked taking the book out of my hands. **

"_**No, dork, their the one's I want why?"**_** I asked taking it back from him put he held on to it.**

"_**Ugh, well for starters names like **__**Christian and Christopher sound to much alike and I want our son's to have their own names and their own personalities. They won't have to share a damn thing as long as I'm there dad."**_** Emmett said in a proud tone that made Alice giggle from the computer. **

"_**Twin names are supposed to be similar,"**_** I grabbed the book from him getting little offended. **

"_**Not ours, they are two different babies, so two different names."**_** Emmett took the book back scanning throw it.**

"_**You don't like the names I pick out any of them?"**_** I asked liking the names I have picked out. **

"_**I don't like how similar they are. "**_** Emmett said rubbing my belly. **

"_**Well I like Isaiah and Isaac. Those are the ones I really like."**_** I pouted laying my head down on his shoulder. **

"_**Well Again Bella, they are too similar."**_** Emmett said as if I wasn't getting his point when I was I just liked those names. **_**"I like Caden and Gavin their both strong names. I want strong boys." **_

**I rolled my eyes at his names.**

"_**Babe can you honestly see a man name Caden being token seriously and I know two Gavin's."**_** I protested against the names he picked. **

"_**Ok I'll give you that. But if our kids are named Isaiah and Isaac don't you think they will get frustrated with people calling them the wrong name."**_** Emmett asked in a debating tone. **

"_**Isn't that going to happen either way considering they will look a like?"**_** Alice said throwing in her two cent. Emmett and I both looked at each other. **

"_**Will they look the same?"**_** Emmett asked me looking down at my Belly. **

"_**I don't know. There are two types of twin identical and fraternal. But we didn't ask the doctor."**_** I said feeling like a bad mother for not asking that at our appointment. Emmett took out his phone calling the doctor who gave him a card incase we had any questions. I Emmett talked to the doctor while rubbing my belly earning a few tiny kick. Once Emmett hung up, he smiled at me.**

"_**Your egg was spilt and that identical."**_** Emmett said poking my belly laughing at the kicks that where responding to his touch. **

"_**Well back to the names I think you should each get to pick one but you get one veto vote."**_** Alice said coming over to the couch with us. Alice put her hand over my stomach but the babies stopped moving**_**. "So not fair." **_**She moved her hand turning the TV on. **

"_**I think Alice has a good Idea. You in?"**_** Emmett asked me patting my name. **

"_**What if I don't like any of your names?"**_** I asked not sure if I liked the idea. **

"_**Come on babe, I wouldn't name our son something stupid."**_** Emmett pleaded with me. **

"_**Ok, fine but if I can't live with it you have to change it."**_** I said in a defeated tone. **

"_**Same goes for you."**_

"_**Fine did you get me fruit?"**_** I asked feeling hungry now. **

"_**Oranges," **_**Emmett was looking at his phone, and then laughed getting up to get me an orange. Emmett left his phone on the couch. I looked at the phone seeing a text from the Bailey person. **

_** I wish you worked today I could have used your strong arms today. ~**_

**Emmett came back handing me the orange but I refused it.**

"_**I lost my appetent."**_** I said moving away from him closer to Alice. **

"_**Ugh, ok. You sure?"**_** Emmett seemed confused by my sudden hostility. **

"_**Who is Bailey?"**_** I asked nodding at his phone. **

"_**Someone I work with, why?"**_** Emmett said it like it was no big deal and I didn't want to accuse him of anything so I dropped it even though it was going to bug me in the back of my mind. **

"_**No reason." **_**I said looking towards the front door because it shut. Jasper was back from where ever he went. He walked in looking at the mail then up at us. **

"_**Where is Lizzy?" **_**Alice asked getting up. Jasper gave us a weird look. **

"_**She is staying the night at Esme's, what where you guys doing just now?"**_** Jasper asked hugging Alice looking back at me at Emmett. Emmett cleared his throat. Laying down on my lap turning his head to my belly.**

"_**If you two hear cats fighting tonight it's just your uncle getting some um love."**_** Emmett said into my belly. Alice laughed while Jasper glared at him. **

"_**Fuck you Emmett!"**_** Jasper was clearly offended. Emmett didn't pay any attention to Jasper. **

**I looked down at him suddenly feeling guilty for thinking he could have something going on with Bailey, His eyes where filled with love when he looked up at me embarrassed that he was talking to my belly. "**_**Do you think they can hear?"**_** He asked looking in my eyes in such a loving way. **

"_**I love you."**_** I had to say, I really was madly in love with him. Emmett gave me a wide smile. **

"_**I love you too baby."**_** We just sat there looking at each other for a minute. **

"_**You guys make me sick sometimes." **_**Jasper said trying to get one of us to look at him. But we both ignored him. **

"_**I think it's 24 weeks when they can hear, so two more weeks."**_** I said playing with Emmett's hair. He slightly lifted my shirt so he could feel the warmth of my belly on his cheek. I loved when he played with my stomach. That was one thing Edward never did, not even once. **

"_**You know they have this headphones that you put on your stomach so you let them listen to like the Abc's and stuff. It's called baby Einstein I think."**_** I was surprised Emmett knew that. **

"_**Yea I've heard about that. Where did you hear it"**_

"_**That daddy book."**_** The way he said it make me supicous. **

"_**Have you been reading it? I never see you reading."**_** I raised an eyebrow at him, He smiled guilty.**

"_**I skimmed throw it."**_** At least he was being honest. "**_**Have you talked to Wayne?"**_** Emmett said into my belly giving it kisses. **

"_**No, I should call him, He called a few days ago but I was busy at work."**_** I said completely forgetting Wayne had called me. Emmett laughed. **

"_**Ooh you didn't pick up for the boss, I bet your in trouble now,"**_** Emmett said tapping on my belly in a teasing way. I laughed reaching for my phone. Emmett put an arm behind his head still laying on my lap. **

"_**Hi, Wayne!"**_** I got excited when I herd his voice. **

"_**Your about three days to late Ma, What you been up too?"**_** Wayne laughed into the phone. I thought about it and I had completely forgot to call him and tell him the good news. **

" _**I been good, Getting big and picking on Emmett."**_

"_**Yea she has, I actually slept on the couch."**_** Emmett throw in his two cents. Wayne laughed out loud. **

" _**You sound like your doing good Ma, I'm glad. I was worried about you, You need to pick up and call me more often."**_** I could tell in Wayne's voice he really was worried. **

"_**Hey I have to tell you some good news."**_** I said moving so Emmett would get up.**

"_**What's that? Did you find out what your having?"**_** Wayne asked excited. **

"_**Yes, I'm having Twin boys."**_** I stood up putting him on speaker. **

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP, MY BABY IS HAVING TWO BABIES, NO WAY THAT'S CRAZY FUCKING EMMETT THAT CRAZY SON OF A BITCH HAS SUPER SPERM OR WHAT? IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU MA I REALLY AM, I GOT A TWO WEEK BRAKE IN A COUPLE WEEKS IMA COME OUT AND SEE YOU. COOL?"**_** Wayne was yelling in the phone with excitement. Emmett was laughing at his super sperm comment.**

"_**Yeah, I can't wait!"**_** I got excited and jumped up.**

"_**Wow baby no sit down, relax."**_** Emmett suddenly was serious and escorting me back to the couch. "**_**You should see how big I am, you would think I was octo-mom or something."**_

"_**Well I can't wait to see you. I got to get going but I'll hit you up in a few days with details."**_

"_**Ok I love you can't wait to see you." **_**I hung up looking to see Emmett on his phone laughing his ass off. I got up walking behind him getting supious of who he was talking too. **

"_**That's great, I can't wait……… Yeah I know I'm looking forward to it……. No don't worry about it. Alright I'll see you in a few days… Shut up bye"**_** Emmett turned around and jumped when he seen me behind him. **

"_**Who was that?"**_** I asked feeling my heart stopping.**

"_**Ugh, um. It was just Bailey."**_** He looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. **

"_**And what did Bailey want?"**_** I asked putting a hand on my hip. **

"_**Um well were working on some thinking for work next week."**_** Emmett walked away going to the kitchen. **

"_**Since when are you and Bailey close friends that call each other and text?"**_** I asked feeling the anger inside me starting to bubble. Emmett gave me a weird look. **

"_**You feeling ok Bella, do you want to lay down or something?"**_** He took out a bottled water. **

"_**NO I do not want to lay down. Stop babying me dam it."**_** I snapped walking away.**

"_**Um, ugh ok?"**_** Emmett said to himself as I walked away. I went into the garage to switch the washer and drier. I started to slam things around getting frustrated. The handle to the drier feel off and I was going to screw it back on but I couldn't find the screw driver. I knew Emmett had one in his truck so I went inside. **

"_**Where are the keys to the truck."**_** I demanded when I saw Emmett sitting down. **

"_**Why?"**_** He asked tensing up. **

"_**I need a screw driver." **_

"_**There on the counter."**_** He pointed over were they where. I picked them up and walked out. Emmett ran out in front of me. **

"_**Let me get it!"**_** He grabbed the keys in a rush. **

"_**ugh um can you go get the rest of the towels up stairs so we can wash them I need one for tomorrow."**_** He was clearly hiding something. I glared at him**__**walking away. I went up stairs and gathered the towel I was still pissed off so I tossed them over the stairs to the floor. **

"_**There are your fucking towels."**_** I yelled going into the room and slamming the door. I paced back and fourth for a few minutes. Talking to my self.**

"_**Your losing your mind, he wouldn't cheat he loves you, he wouldn't do that to you. **_

_**But then again he went from whore bag to soon to be dad in 60 seconds flat.**_

_**No he wouldn't have the balls to cheat on you he knows his balls would get cut off. **_

_**I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him and Alice and Jasper will have to raise the babies. **_

_**What a fucking jerk!**_

_**Ok wait get a hold of your self your just over whelmed everything is great go down stairs give him a kiss and say I love you, if he doesn't say it back something is up then you can plan his murder."**_

**I let out a big sigh and shook it off. He was in the garage with Paul when I walked in. Em looked at me with a sorry look rubbing his neck. Paul looked at me as if I where a bomb about to go off on Emmett. I walked over to Emmett, he was stiff and unsure of my actions He almost flinched when I put my arms around his neck I gave him a sensual kiss before pulling back. **

"_**I love you Rock Star."**_** I said as sweet as I could. **

"_**I love you to baby. You um ok?"**_** He gave me the weirdest look ever. His eyes went from me to Paul.**

"_**Yeah, I'm great. I have you and the babies, and were in love life id great."**_** I smiled at him dropping my arm's.**

"_**Life is great Doll"**_** Emmett relaxed a little. **

"_**I'm going to make you dinner Lover, then tonight you can have desert."**_** I winked at him as I walked away. Paul laughed patting Emmett on the back. Ok he still loves me everything is ok. I convinced myself and started to make dinner. I looked at the knife I was chopping with, I hope he doesn't make me use this.**__


	6. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
